


Best Birthday Bash

by SportyMari



Series: The Tennis Children Club [4]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Stefanos is celebrating his 21st birthday with his friends and family.





	Best Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before and during the match so I had no idea how Nick’s match was going to end. The scores are random.

Denis opened the door to the Tsitsipas house they were rented for the tournament. They were planning something for Stefanos’ birthday. 

Nick had tried to get a reservation at a bar and grill but Sascha had shot it down saying that Stef isn’t going to go drinking when he has a match the next day.

“Hey Petros, where’s your brother?”

“He’s currently out getting ready for Nick’s match” Petros yelled from his room of the house.

“Okay good. Oh wait are you going there tonight?”

“Uh yeah. Eliza wants to see Nick in action” 

“Stef lost a fan in your sister”

“If that isn’t the truth” came Pavlos’ voice as he cake walking through to the kitchen.

“Hahaha next she’ll be walking down the aisle with Nick instead of Stef” Sascha laughed as he walked in. Domi walking up behind him with the cake.

“Dominic please tell me that cake has everything I ordered” Julia came rushing down the stairs, carrying snacks in a large bag.

“Alright we heading out now” Petros asked as he came out of his room, styling his hair back. 

“You do not need hair styling to look nice Mini Stefanos” Domi said ruffling Petros’ hair.

“OH COME ON” Petros went back into his room to put more on. 

After the match finished, the Tsitsipas family and the other boys went to the bar and grill that Nick actually secretly got a reservation for. 

“I want to thank all of you for being here. My boyfriend deserves the best birthday bash ever and with all of you here it is surely the best yes” Nick asked his boyfriend, who laughed and nodded. “Also is like to my opponent today who allowed me to win 6-4 and 7-5.”

“Hey Nick! Mind shutting up so we can eat? Thank you” Denis said before Petros threw a napkin at Nick. 

“I have a request to make for after dinner”

“Just spit it out Kyrgios” Pavlos said rolling his eyes. Dominic and Sascha eating their steak (that they were sharing to the laugh of the rest of the boys) and trying not to laugh. 

“Stefanos Tsitsipas, my dearest boyfriend, will you dance with me after dinner my love” 

“Of course I will babe”

“I think I threw up in my mouth a bit” Petros gagged before eating his burger.

“Clearly not because you’re still eating a burger and fries and a soda” Stefanos rolled his eyes at his older younger brother. Everyone laughed and went back to eating mostly because they wanted to see Stefanos dancing. 

After dinner, Nick got up and on one knee in front of Stefanos.

“Nick he’s not marrying you. Get up” Apostolos said, not looking up from his drink.

“Oh no Apostolos. He owes me a dance”

“Alright get up. We’re going dancing” Stefanos grabbed Nick’s hand and pulled him to the small dance floor in the middle of the bar area. Nick nodded at the bartender, who then changed the song that was playing. 

“Would you marry me?”

“Nick, I love you but we’ve been dating for a couple weeks. Give me 2 years and I’ll give you my answer, okay?”

“Yeah that’s fair. Looking forward to tomorrow?”

“When I lose my first match as a 21 year old? Haha no I’m not ready but no matter what happens I’ll be fine. I have my family, my friends, and…and you. I especially have you. Everything is alright as long as I have you to support me” 

“Hey, we’ll be fine. Those Colombians can’t beat us again. We’re going to be unstoppable”

“Nobody in unstoppable babe”

“Shhh let me enjoy this immortal feeling”

“Yeah you deserve it. Gave me the best present of my birthday.” 

“I love you and your philosophical side, Stefanos Tsitsipas”

“I love you and all of your insanity, Nick Kyrgios”

“And we love you two as well” said Denis coming up to his friends. Sascha and Domi close behind him. They ended up in a group hug in the middle of the people dancing. 

“Oh Sascha, I wanted to ask you something” Dominic spoke up when they separated.

“Yes Domi?” Sascha turned to look at him. Stef and Denis looked at each other and tried to hide their smiles.

“Well…I wanted to know…if…you know..ifyouwantedtobemyboyfriend” 

“Can you say that last part slowly?”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Oh my god! YES YES OF COURSE I WILL” and Sascha kissed Dominic roughly. The other three boys laughed at their now dating friends. 

“Thank god. I thought I was going to have to watch the pining for a longer time” Yulia said as she pulled her husband to where the boys were standing. 

“Wait so I’m the lone wolf now? Yes!” Denis jumped up and down around his friends, who began laughing even harder. By the end, everyone was crying from laughing so much. 

“Let’s head back to the house. I hear there is cake waiting for us there and I really would like some sugar right now” Elizabet said before dragging Stef and Nick along behind her. They looked at each other and shrugged, having no choice but to follow the little girl. 

Back at the rental house, Pavlos took the cake out of the freezer and set it out in the dining room table. Nick brought a knife in a large mixing bowl of water (it is proven that wet scoopers can get frozen ice cream out so a wet knife will work too). Apostolos opened the cake box to reveal a tier ice cream cake. In the dead center of the top tier was a picture of Stefanos and his siblings. Around the edges of the second tier, were little pictures of Stef with his friends. 

“I love it. I almost don’t want to cut into it” Stef, tearing up from happiness, told everyone around him in the room. Nick gave him a hug and kissed his temple. 

“It’s going to melt if you don’t cut it” Sascha replied. He, too, couldn’t hold his tears eyes back. 

“Alright I’ll cut it then” Eliza announces before nearly slicing Stef’s hand off trying to cut the cake. Stef ended up cutting it in fear that she may actually cut her fingers or someone else’s finger off. 

Later, Stefanos was in the living room watching a movie with Nick, Denis, Sascha, and Dominic. 

“Boys this was the best birthday bash ever. Thanks” and the boys all had a group hug. None of them noticed Apostolos taking a photo of them all together from the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome
> 
> Am I writing too many stories about these guys? Idk and idc. It’s really fun writing about them.


End file.
